


up here on these lonely clouds

by yawwwrp



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawwwrp/pseuds/yawwwrp
Summary: “You know”, Minho starts again after a while, “if you want me to cause some trouble for you to fix I would be happy to.”He lightly knocks one of his legs against Changbin’s and leans forward again, watches as Changbin’s favorite humans laugh together as they walk down the street.“I know you would”, Changbin snorts. “But as you know I am not particularly fond of trouble.”“And yet you still keep me around.”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	up here on these lonely clouds

**Author's Note:**

> heyooooo~
> 
> so i wrote this? idk what this is honestly my brain just threw this at me slkhglskdgk  
> i'm not good with this kind of stuff so pls be gentle lmao
> 
> hope you're having a good weekend!

Changbin’s legs dangle from the cloud he is resting on as he lets out a sigh. A soft huff of laughter sounds from behind him and he doesn’t need to turn his head to know who it belongs to.

“Are you watching your favorite subjects again?”

Minho sits down beside him and glances at him with an amused expression before he leans forward to watch what Changbin has his eyes on. The other just hums in response, eyes still fixed on the two men standing in line at a coffee shop.

“I told you not to call them subjects.”

Seemingly bored with whatever is happening on earth, Minho leans back, resting his palms on the fluffy cloud below them and closes his eyes as the sun shines on his face.

“That’s what they are though. Subjects. So that’s why we call them that. Except for you, of course. Then again, no one is as attached to them as you, I suppose.” He opens one eye to look at Changbin. “Why is that?”

A smile steals itself onto Changbin’s face as he swirls a finger to make one of the men in the coffee shop trip and hold on to the other.

“I like them. They show so much… humanity.”

“Fitting.” Minho sits upright again, catching the result of Changbin’s action. “Are you finally causing trouble? My my… is today the day I need to worry about our soft hearted little Changbin stealing my job?”

Finally, Changbin turns to face Minho with a disapproving look. “You know I would never do that.”

“Of course you wouldn’t.”

“I just set them on the right path.”

“Of course you do.”

The teasing tone of Minho’s voice makes Changbin furrow his brows, though he knows there’s no bite in Minho’s words.

“Is there no chaos for you to cause today?”

Minho puts on a hurt expression. “You wound me. Do you want me to leave?”

“You are free to stay or to go.”

“Always so cryptic…”

Changbin turns back to watch his two favorite humans finally accept their coffee, knowing that a change has happened in one of them, his name is Chan. He remembers saving Chan’s dog from a car one day and smiles fondly at the memory. The other of the two, Jisung, has not experienced a change yet, though Changbin knows there is a right time and place for it, that is not too far away.

“You know”, Minho starts again after a while, “if you want me to cause some trouble for you to fix I would be happy to.”

He lightly knocks one of his legs against Changbin’s and leans forward again, watches as Changbin’s favorite humans laugh together as they walk down the street.

“I know you would”, Changbin snorts. “But as you know I am not particularly fond of trouble.”

“And yet you still keep me around.”

“It’s not that I keep you around. You just find me when you get bored.”

Minho laughs at that and leans against Changbin’s arm, rests his head on Changbin’s shoulder. “Is that so?”

Changbin shifts a little bit so Minho can rest more comfortably. “Would you not agree?”

“Perhaps I would.”

It is quiet for a long time and if Changbin couldn’t feel Minho’s body pressed against his, he would have thought that he had left. 

“Or perhaps I just like watching you make the subjects happy. You do it well. There is a smile on your face when you watch them. Though you should be spending equal amounts of time on them instead of showing preference for your favorites, no?”

He is promptly jostled by Changbin moving and lets out a whine.

“As if you don’t have favorites.” He swirls his hand around to take a look at Minho’s favorite humans, currently in the process of moving into their new house. Minho stretches himself a bit and one of them, Seungmin, if Changbin remembers correctly, drops a box of items that is labeled “fragile”.

“You didn’t need to do that”, he grumbles and waves his hand, smiling again when Seungmin’s partner Hyunjin discovers that none of the items are broken.

Minho laughs again, draping himself across Changbin’s lap and turning his head to watch the humans carry box after box into their home. “I felt like it. And besides you are here with me to fix it for them.”

Changbin absentmindedly cards a hand through Minho’s hair who lets out a soft sigh of content at the touch. He follows Seungmin and Hyunjin for a little while longer as they embrace each other in the still empty hallway of the house and share a kiss amidst laughter.

“Do you ever wish you could be like them?”

The question surprises Changbin. Minho usually just sits by him and jokes around.

“From time to time. I don’t suppose you ever do.”

Minho lets out a noise of protest when Changbin stops touching his hair and smiles when he continues. “Not really. It is far nicer to be up here causing trouble.”

As Changbin looks back on Jisung and Chan, now joined by their friends Jeongin and Felix, he nudges Minho. “Should we do something about them?”

Minho sits up again with a sigh. “Do we have to? I was looking forward to a day of rest.”

He watches the four humans sit down and talk excitedly while they wait for a waiter to come and take their order at a nice restaurant. “What’s the latest status on those two?”

“No changes, nothing new. I suppose they have had smooth sailing lately, so if you are in the mood…”

Minho cocks an eyebrow at Changbin and grins. “I can’t believe you are encouraging me to stir up some chaos.”

“I’m not encouraging you. Just reminding you to do your job.”

He watches as Minho lets out a laugh and does his magic to create some turbulence in their lives, just enough to create stronger emotions for Changbin to move them forward into the direction their lives should take. Sometimes he wonders if humans know that all the coincidences in their lives are all part of a bigger plan. But then he leans back onto his elbows to watch Minho instead of the humans and can’t help the smile appearing on his face. Minho could be a menace to deal with sometimes, but watching him work always gives Changbin a unique sense of satisfaction. The glint of mischief in his eyes, eyebrows slightly raised, an elegant flick of his wrist - and a proud smile when his work was done. There is a reason why Minho is called gorgeous amongst their coworkers.

“All done. The rest is for you to take care of all in due time.”

Minho takes a last long look at Changbin before he gets up and stretches out his limbs.

“You’re leaving so soon?”

“You sound sad about it.”

Changbin turns his attention back on the humans and can’t help but think what it must feel like to have a change of heart for them. He thinks that maybe, if he were human, he might have one in regards to Minho.

For a moment he assumes that Minho has already left before he hears his voice call out to him once more.

“For the record, I hope to visit you again and again. For as long as you will have me.” A pause. “You are, after all, my favorite up here on these lonely clouds.”

**Author's Note:**

> please lemme know your thots! :D


End file.
